


Dragon's Breath

by walterwatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterwatcher/pseuds/walterwatcher
Summary: Chance encounter on a cold night in January...Mulder finds his way into the Leaky Cauldron.Little History check-up to make things work in case you follow one story but not the other:Mulder was studying at Oxford for 3 years before he was recruited to the FBI. He is 11 months younger than Snape.Snape was working at Hogwarts and grieving over the loss of his best friend Lily Potter, and just trying to stay sane by keeping away from the world.





	Dragon's Breath

Sunday, January 8th, 1984 ~ 11:21 PM

 

Mulder pulled his coat around his thin body. The professor had again challenged his assertions that people could sense things beyond what their senses could actually interpret. That some might sense more than others, that some people are just special seemed to be impossible to the old fool. He knew he was right. He knew that not every person on this planet was exactly the same and it was ridiculous to think otherwise, and yet this fool with more degrees that sense would not even give the courtesy of listening.

The Tube had been an impulse and the stop had been random, but the pub looked open, warm and inviting. He pushed through the narrow door and was assaulted by the sounds of quiet talking, that immediately stopped upon his entrance. He didn’t make eye contact as he brushed the snow off his dark coat, stomped his feet a few times and then continued towards the bar. A hunched man stood behind the worn wooden structure the acted as a barrier between the customers and the alcohol.

Mulder scanned his surroundings as he walked, the clothing of many of the patrons bewildered Mulder, but with the strange décor on the walls, maybe this establishment had some kind of theme that the local patrons always dressed for. The whispering and talking began again as he got closer, and the bar tender raised one eyebrow, an obvious inquiry as to his intentions.

There were three barstools left, the rest occupied by the eclectic crowd. Mulder moved to the one that was closest to the wall and had an empty seat between, and lowered himself gingerly onto the dark wooden surface. The barkeep smiled at him, a few teeth missing making Mulder shudder and look away.

A thick British accent asked, “What can I get you?” Mulder wondered again at the strange clothing, but he was cold and a beer would warm him up, and calm him down.

For all his missing teeth, the man’s voice was pleasant, and Mulder ordered a beer. As the barkeep walked away to get his beer Mulder shifted slightly, so he had a better view of the other patrons in the Leaky Cauldron, or so the sign said above the bar. He noticed that several of the patrons had left since he first came in, but the gentleman that was sitting closest to him was nursing some kind of glowing liquid. It appeared to almost pulse and Mulder watched as thin, elegant fingers wrapped around the tumbler and brought the green liquid up to the his mouth.

He watched as thin lips parted, and the glass was tipped, so the green liquid ran over the ice and into the other man’s mouth. He jumped when his mug was slammed down next to his elbow, pulling his attention away. “Thanks,” was all Mulder could say, transfixed by the stranger and the pulsing green liquid. Mulder dug out a fiver and laid it on the dark wood, gnarled but strong looking fingers snatched it away not asking if change was needed.

Mulder took a drink and then turned back to the dark haired man. Unlike Mulder’s own short cut hair, this man was wearing his hair longer. It’s dark color, almost black, swept forward hiding much of his face. He was wearing all black including a long coat of some sort, which almost looked like a robe, but Mulder assumed he just couldn’t see the fastenings. Mulder took another drink and then set his mug down, moving around so he might better see and possibly speak to the man.

“Your drink is glowing,” Mulder nodded towards the tumbler that the pale man had placed on the bar once more. Mulder was struck by the intensity of the man’s gaze when it turned his way. He couldn’t help but smile when one dark eyebrow rose on a pale and rather thin face. The nose was too large, and the skin almost sallow in its paleness, but somehow it worked.

 “And yours if foaming, what of it?” Mulder could do nothing but look to his beer to see that for some reason the foam that had died down after a few drinks had grown and was now overflowing, spilling onto the surface of the bar.

 “You’re British,” Mulder quipped and picked up a napkin to wipe up the froth. Mulder grinned, this night might not be so awful after all.

 “Brilliant observation, and you are American.” Mulder waited for more, it was the perfect opportunity for the fellow to ask him a question, or his name, but nothing came. Instead he picked up the pulsing green drink, that again appeared to slither and move around inside the tumbler, and took a drink, emptying the glass. An elegant hand signaled the bartender, “Tom, another if you please,” completely ignoring him.

 Mulder watched the bar tender, Tom he now knew, pour a drink over ice and hand it back to the dark haired man. It was mesmerizing to watch the pulsing liquid, but was quick to notice the currency placed on the counter was not the same as what he carried in his pockets. He continued to observe the stranger, but began cataloging all the other thinks is this strange little pub that didn’t seem to make sense.

 He had seen two people come into the bar, shaking snow from their clothing, but they appeared from the back. Both in full length robes and one was carry a stick. A man was having an animated conversation with the fireplace and there were two very short men, that seemed to have pointy ears sitting in the back, almost out of site but not quite. Mulder processed all of this, taking in the conversations, the peole, the climate and came to a conclusion that he did not belong in this place.

 That however, did not make him get up and leave. In fact he was even more determined to have a conversation with the intriguing man that liked to drink glowing and pulsing green liquids. “My name is Mulder,” and he reached his hand across the gap that separated them. Mulder was shocked and pleased with the thin hand moved to grasp his.

“Snape,” was all the man said as his warm fingers wrapped around Mulder’s. If Mulder didn’t know it was improbable, but not impossible, he would swear he felt a little jolt of electricity run between their hands. When Snape let go, Mulder pulled his hand back, wanting to savor the feeling. The dark eyes swept his, seeming to look right through him. “You do not belong here Mulder, you know this, correct?”

Mulder looked around again, the feeling that he was out of place growing stronger each moment, but now he had to stay, he had to see if he could find out about this place, this man…this world. “I might not belong, but I am here, drinking right next to you.” He paused and looked at the stool between them, smiled and shifted over one seat.

 Mulder was amused as Snape rolled his eyes and then lifted his drink, “What kind of drink is that anyway? It makes me think of Absinth, but I have never seen a drink that looks like a glass full of squirming electric eels. It is quite fascinating.”

Snape just grunted, and took another long swig. Mulder tried again to engage the man in conversation, “I am attending Oxford, but my professor was being an ass today and I had to get off campus so I didn’t wreck my room or punch someone.”

 “Pity you did not stay in your rooms. Drinking alone in your rooms would have been cheaper and more entertaining than I will be this eve.” Mulder saw that there dark stains on a few of Snape’s fingers, and he wondered what kind of work he did. He looked old enough to have a job of some kind, but what it was, he couldn’t quite figure out based on his clothing.

Mulder slouched a little, he wasn’t used to being shot down by people. He was used to people engaging him from his looks alone, and in England, there had been several conquests that had happened just because he was American and Jewish. He was almost done with is drink and wondered about the drink Snape was consuming once more.

One impulse he signaled Tom, “Can I have a glass of what he is having?” Pointing towards the glowing green drink. Tom looked at Snape for some kind of indication that it a good idea, and Mulder smiled when the dark head gave a subtle nod. When it was placed in front of him, he was pleased when Snape handed Tom some kind of coin. It was the same type of currency he had passed earlier but Mulder couldn’t quite get a good look. The glowing and pulsing drink sat before him, waiting him to gather enough nerve to take a drink. He lifted it to his face and took a sniff. He could smell the alcohol, but couldn’t name the other scents.

He brought it to his mouth and took a small sip. The green liquid flowed over his tongue, warming every surface of his mouth, teeth, throat and eventually stomach as it seemed to flow of it’s own accord down his gullet. The taste was indescribable, and seemed to slither and change over time, but he loved it. He put it down, smiling at Snape.

He nodded at him, “Thanks, that is quite good. No idea what it is, but it seems to be warming me right up.”

Snape snorted, “Dragon’s Breath, and it is fact doing just that. I would highly suggest you sip it and that you make that the only one you order,” then he went back to nursing his own drink.

Mulder felt warm and a little tingly all over, picked up his glass and took another drink. Just as good the second, third and fourth sip he took. The warmth loosened his tongue a little and he looked to the man that had bought him this delightful drink. “So Snape, what is it that keeps you busy, but not so busy that you can be out at 11:45 on a Sunday night?”

“Not any of your business Mulder.” Snape took another drink, his glass almost empty again.

“Well you are here, and you bought me this drink, so I feel that I must at least attempt to engage you in conversation as a thank you.” Mulder realized that he was feeling very warm and very relaxed.

Snape glared at him, putting his glass down he turned finally giving Mulder a full view of his face and body. He was thin, and his pale skin was pulled tight over the sharp features of his face. His nose really was too big for his face, but Mulder knew that he was not one to talk about noses, as his was somewhat on the larger side as well. Mulder made eye contact and felt like he was sinking. Felt a presence in his mind and then he was shocked as a memory of his sister came to the for-front of his mind. He could see her floating, hear her yelling, Stratego pieces scattered on a shag carpet, and then it was gone.

 Mulder pulled back grabbing his drink and taking a long drink almost finishing the glass. Snape just kept staring. “What the hell was that?” Mulder asked angrily.

“Mr. Mulder, I am unsure what you are speaking of. Perhaps you have had too much to drink.” Snape just kept smirking at him.

“Snape, I am positive that I just saw a memory that…” Mulder paled and the pulled away. He wobbled a little as he started to stand; he had to get away from that memory. He didn’t know what he had seen, he didn’t understand it. He had seen his sister floating away, but she had vanished while he had been sleeping. He hadn’t seen a thing. He didn’t remember a thing. He didn’t…

“Mulder, stay for a moment. Get your wits about you before you depart.” Snape pulled him back onto his stool, his hand a gentle pressure on his low back, steadying him. Mulder was shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He grabbed for his drink, and Snape stopped him. “Tom, a glass of water for Mr. Mulder please.”

Mulder felt the cool glass placed in his hands, and the gentle pressure reassured him as he took a sip. “Dragon’s Breath is quite strong and for some it is like Absinthe, but I assure you, you will be fine.”

“Thanks Snape, I don’t know what happened there.” Mulder took a few slow breaths.

Mulder was pleased when the hand at his back stayed put even after he was feeling a little calmer, a little less shaky. He was even more pleased when the man that owned the hand gently pressed a little closer, “I do wonder if we ought to get you back to your college Mulder?”

Mulder didn’t move. He wanted Snape to stay put, he didn’t quite understand the pull he felt towards this complete stranger in this strange place, but he knew he didn’t want the night to end. Mulder didn’t say a word, but his thoughts were running a mile a minute and his prick had perked up even though he was buzzed. 

Snape moved closer, leaning over the seated Mulder, “Well, it is my birthday, perhaps I shall have a muggle for my present.” Snape’s words did not make much sense but the way his breath puffed past Mulder’s ear. When the hand at his back pulled him to his feet, he stood and followed. He was surprised when they didn’t exit the bar, but instead turned up a set of stairs that lead to a walkway around the outside of the bar on what now appeared to be the second floor. Mulder stumbled a bit as they turned the corner on the stairwell, but a strong hand steadied him.

Three doors down, Snape mumbled something and the door opened. Mulder was pulled inside just far enough for the door to be closed and then he was pushed against it and a man’s mouth was on his. There was a slight burn of stubble and Snape’s nose pressed into his cheek, but he tasted amazing. Mulder reached up, grasping for the other man, trying to pull him closer. Tongues were soon fighting for control and then Mulder’s head was pulled to the side and he felt Snape’s lip kissing and biting his neck.

 Mulder didn’t remember moving, didn’t remember taking off his coat or shirt or shoes, but he gasped when his erection was suddenly pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers. Then the fabric was gone and a hot mouth was pulling on him, licking the slit and underside of his cock. He groaned, and looked down to see that Snape was on his knees, his dark hair hiding his face as he took Mulder in hand. His stained fingers wrapped around his shaft, his mouth took him in even further.

Mulder groaned, leaning back against the wall. He reached down and caressed the silk like hair, stroking the man that was brining him more pleasure than any woman ever had. “Snape…I….fuck that’s goooood.” Mulder knew he was close. He moaned and then whimpered when felt his cock hitting the back of the man’s throat and then go further. Never! He had never experienced this, as the muscles of Snape’s throat gripped him. He felt finger’s playing with his ass, and didn’t give a damn. Then he was cumming. Mulder shuddered, his teeth clenched and he bit his arm to keep from screaming in pleasure. Snape kept sucking and licking Mulder, all the while his fingers playing at his entrance. 

Mulder started to slide down the door, “I think not Mulder.” Mulder was numb, shudders continued to ripple down his spine, as he was led across the room to the bed. Snape lay him down, “Have you done this before Mulder?”

Mulder nodded, he had a long time ago, and he wished to forget it, what Snape had done so far made it quite clear that he knew what he was doing. Mulder heard Snape whisper something and then he felt cool and slick fingers playing at his entrance. He was surprised when one breached him, but it did not press in too far. Mulder realized that Snape was still dressed. “I want to see you Snape.”

 Mulder was pleased at the smile that graced the pale man’s face, and then watched as he stood up, seeming to pull apart the two sides of the dark fabric. It was like a robe and then it was off him, a black shirt of some kind fitted his thin and muscular body like a glove. That too was removed, and the man stood before him in black boxers. Mulder could perceive the bulge where the man’s erection pressed the fabric away from his body.

 Pale skin everywhere, a trail of dark hair from his navel to the top of his boxers and soon thin fingers pulled those down. Mulder gulped, the man was impressive. There were scars on his body, pale stripes that were scattered across his chest and thighs. He had a dark tattoo on his arm, but he couldn’t quite make out the design. And then it didn’t matter anymore, as fingers returned to his entrance. As a mouth returned to his sensitive shaft, Mulder whimpered but pressed towards the pleasure giving fingers and mouth.

 The first finger pressed in gently, followed quickly by a second slick finger. Soon he felt a burning stretch the fingers scissored inside him, as he was prepared. Groaning and pressing towards Snape as the man intentionally brushed his prostate. “Yes,” was all he could get out, then a third finger was added. This one burned a little more, and Mulder gasped at its presence, but soon a mouth returned to him and he forgot any discomfort. He was torn between two pleasures; pressing up into the hot depths of Snape’s mouth, pulled him away from the fingers teasing is prostate. Soon Mulder was hard again and begging Snape to do something, anything.

 Mulder felt the bed shift, felt one of his legs moved up and placed on a shoulder. The hot blunt head of Snape’s cock was soon pressing into him. “Relax,” was hissed and Mulder did just that. Snape stopped for a moment after he passed through the tight ring; Mulder took a few breaths and then nodded for him to continue as his body adjusted. Soon Mulder could feel him all. The stretch, the warmth, the pulse, it was amazing. He wanted more. He wanted Snape to move.

 Mulder looked up at the man that was leaning over him, his eyes closed but his mouth open, pleasure apparent on his face. Mulder clenched around Snape’s cock, and that got the man’s attention. “Move damn it!”

 And Snape did. He pulled back part way, and then pressed back in. The intensity of the sensations Mulder felt was almost too much. He pressed towards the man and he pulled out, and held still as he thrust back in, feeling like he sank a little further with each thrust. He was lost in the push and pull, the heat of it all, it was like magic. Never had he felt this connected, this much pleasure with a lover. Mulder felt close to cumming again. Sweat was glistening near Snape’s brow, Mulder watched as a bead of it rolled down past he man’s brown almost black eyes and then fell from his cheek as Snape thrust into his willing body once more. Again and again, he was penetrated. He couldn’t believe he was about to cum again. He felt fingers wrap around his cock and that was all it took, he groaned and came, though not much to it, his body bore down on Snape’s cock. Snape’s fingers griped his thigh and hip, pulled him tight against him and then he groaned. Mulder could feel the man shuddering, his tongue licking his lip, his eyes tightly closed as he hissed in pleasure. He was beautiful.

 Mulder felt the strength go out of the man, and he let go of his leg and then gently pulled out. Mulder missed the warm stretch, but wasn’t sure what happened next. He had enjoyed a variety of one-night stands with girls, but this man was an utter stranger. Mulder didn’t care. It was the best sex he had ever had. He thought he heard Snape say, “Happy birthday Severus,” but he wasn’t sure as he felt blankets shift and move and soon he was wrapped in the warm embrace of soft sheets and long arms. He felt warm everywhere, like he had been coated with Dragon’s Breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am calling this a one shot, but I might get inspired to continue or to do a follow up from Snape's perspective. I have been watching X-files as it came back on, and still reading all my favorite Harry Potter stories and realized that it COULD be possible the two meet. So why not write a story in which they do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
